1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to construction tools and, more particularly, it relates to tools to facilitate installation of electrical wiring within buildings and other structures.
2. Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,270,094 issued to Campbell on Aug. 7, 2001 discloses a wire dispensing utility cart. The Campbell cart has a wheel, a base, and several upright members extending from the base. The upright members include mandrels for horizontally mounting wire spools. However, spools laden with heavy wire are cumbersome and difficult to mount on such spool mandrel.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,634,592 issued to Berousek issued on Oct. 21, 2003 discloses a detachable wire and cable despooler. The Berousek device is mounted on lumber, such as a wall stud, and clamped thereon. When the despooler is mounted, a user places one or more spools on the despooler. Again, wire spools laden with heavy wire are cumbersome and difficult to mount on the Berousek device.
There remains a need in the art for a simple but effective despooler that can be used to easily locate the spool with stability. There remains a need for a despoiler that is durable, easy to use, adaptable, mobile, independent, and economical.